


A Free Man

by TammyImagines



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha - Fandom, Sasusaku - Fandom, Sharingan - Fandom, Shinobi - Fandom, Uchiha - Fandom
Genre: Decisions, Fanfic, Gen, Green Eyes, Growing Pains, SasuSaku Month 2019, Sharingan, papaSasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyImagines/pseuds/TammyImagines
Summary: Sasuke is confused by his youngest son Tadashi Uchiha, who doesn’t want to become a shinobi.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Free Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sasusaku nerds like me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sasusaku+nerds+like+me).



> Honestly, an incomplete thought, but will have additional chapters. Sort of reminds me of when Boruto was a brat and didn’t want to ninja fight... Anywho, Tadashi Uchiha is the second born and youngest child of Sakura and Sasuke. Anyone looking would be able to tell he is an Uchiha, except he has green eyes. Hes 2 yrs younger than his big sis Sarada.

Sasuke sighed. A frown twitching until it finally made itself home in his face. It wasn't often that he found himself frustrated as an adult, yet here he was staring at his short, pint sized reflection giving him so much attitude. 

"I shouldn't have to be a shinobi just because you are." Tadashi Uchiha rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Besides, Sara-chan is training to be hokage. Isn't that enough?" 

Something in Tadashi's voice reminded Sasuke much of his genin days and he couldn't decide if he was more angry that it was directed at him or concerned. At twelve years old, Tadashi was just two years younger than Sarada and a self proclaimed "free man". Identical silk, black hair swayed in the wind as the father son duo stared each other down. 

Greens eyes met onyx with fiery defiance. 

"Tadashi... you already made that decision when you decided to attend the academy." Sasuke reminds him.

Tadashi's eyes narrowed for a moment, as if the silly boy had completely forgotten. 

"Tch. I was forced to attend." He complained. "You and Mama think that just because Sara-chan decided to follow your paths that I have to too!" 

There's that twitch again. Sasuke's frown ripens into a glare that is wiped away when his son spoke again. 

"Tadashi Uchiha is a free man, do you hear me Papa? I'll do things my own way." 

"It is unheard of for an Uchiha to not be a shinobi. How will you protect yourself? As an Uchiha, you can’t just-“ 

“Ughhh! There it is again! Please tell me, does my worthiness depend on me becoming a ninja? Am I of lesser value because I don’t care about the sharingan or being an Uchiha? Why can’t I just be me?!” 

Tadashi was more open with his emotions, much more like his mother Sakura, while Sarada was reserved and endured even her saddest moments alone. 

Accosted and at a loss for words, Sasuke takes a deep breathe to calm his overgrown frustration. Of course his value was not adn would never be predicted on his willingness to become a shinobi... but it did pose as a worrisome obstacle for Sasuke as a father. When Sasuke had found the words to describe what he was thinking, it was too late. His only son began to run away from the training grounds, dismissing him completely.


End file.
